The strongest team pergi ke Dufan!
by kaizumielric2210
Summary: Semua hal yang tenang berubah saat seekor kucing terbang dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam sambil membawa pengeras suara. . . Humor/Friendship/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu ketika di Fiore. . .

* * *

Langit biru yang cerah, awan yang putih bersih, ah. . . ada sesuatu. . .

Seekor kucing terbang berwarna biru, terbang dengan kecepatan 100km/jam, sambil membawa pengeras suara dan masuk ke sebuah Guild yang bernama 'Fairy Tail'

Ya, Fairy Tail mungkin memang berisi dengan orang-orang aneh, tapi disana juga terdapat banyak tim kuat yang terkenal hingga ke penjuru negeri.

"_NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_"teriak sang kucing biru menggunakan pengeras suaranya.

BRUASSSSSHHHHH!

Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda terkejut dan menyemburkan minumannya.

"ADA APA SIH , HAPPY? AKU 'KAN GA CONGEK! GA USAH PAKE PENGERAS SUARA JUGA KEDENGERAN TAHU!"

"_Eh, maaf Natsu, niatnya sih pengen kasih pengumuman sama kamu sekalian sama semua member Fairy Tail._" Jawab Happy dengan pengeras suara yang sudah dikecilkan.

"Ya udah, gapapa. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sih sampe panic gitu? Kayak kebakaran jenggot ajah."

"_Aku 'kan ga punya jenggot, Natsu buta ya?_"

"Maksudnya 'kan ibaratnya. Ga pernah belajar bahasa ya?"

"_Kucing 'kan ga pernah sekolah. Natsu kok makin lama makin bego sih?_"

Natsu mulai jengkel disahutin oleh seekor kucing biru yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ia pun langsung mengganti topik.

"Jadi, ada berita apa nih?"

"_OH, IYA! TAHU GA DUFAN YANG ADA DIKOTA SEBELAH? DISKON LHO! DISKONNYA 50% LUMAYAN 'KAN?!_" sahut Happy yang tidak sengaja menjadi berteriak lagi.

"Dufan? Apaan 'tuh makanan ya?"

BUGH! Seorang pemuda yang betelanjang dada datang menonjok Natsu.

"Natsu, _BEGO_ lu udah ketelaluan. Kayaknya lu musti sekolah dari SD lagi deh. . ." jawab pemuda yang baru menonjoknya itu.

"HAH? APA KATA LU, GRAY?! LU SENDIRI TAHU GA SIH DUFAN TUH APA?" teriak Natsu membalas ucapannya.

"Tahu lah, Dufan itu. . . SALON! "

"BENER GAK HAPPY?!" sahut kedua pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke kucing biru itu.

_'ternyata mereka berdua sama bego-nya…' _ hati kecil Happy berkata.

BAK ! BUK!

Sebuah pukulan dilontarkan kepada kedua pemuda itu. Kali ini pukulan tersebut berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut merah membara dengan tatapa tajam dimatanya.

"Lu berdua ternyata Bego-nya udah keterlaluan ya… kok lu bisa lulus sekolah sih..?"

"Ya sori deh!" teriak mereka yang ga terima di maki oleh Erza, sang perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Dufan itu taman hiburan tahu. Makanya, sering-sering baca Koran!"

'_Baca Koran..? emangnya kita bapak-bapak…?_'sahut kedua pemuda itu dalam hati

Bak! Buk!

Erza lalu memukul mereka kembali seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"AMPUUNNNNN!" teriak mereka dengan ketakutan.

Saat mereka saling teriak-teriakan, tiba-tiba sosok seorang cewek blonde datang kehadapan mereka.

"Pada lagi ngapain sih, norak tahu ga. Semua orang udah pada ngeliatin tuh!"

"_Wah! Lucy! Pas banget! Aku punya brosur nih buat ke Dufan! Lagi diskon besar-besaran nih_!" sahut Happy sambil menggunakan pengeras suaranya.

"Wah! Murah dong! Kesana yuk semuanya!" mata Lucy berbinar-binar saat melihat selebaran brosur itu.

Happy dengan sekejap memunculkan ide gila untuk menggoda Lucy dengan mulut tajamnya.

"_Nee~ Lucy~_" panggil Happy.

"Hm? Apa?"

"_Kamu mau pergi kesana_?"

"Mau dong! Apalagi kalau dibayarin! *ngarep mode on*"

"_Sama siapa saja ?"_

"_Eh…? Ya siapa saja juga ga masalah._ "

"_Sama pacar kamu yaa~? Enak banget dong~"_ Happy mulai mengeluarkan senyuman troll-nya.

"Kamu nyari gara-gara sama aku ya…? HAH?!" suara Lucy mulai menyerupai berandalan cewek. Dan ia langsung memberikan cubitan turbo sama Happy

"_HUWAEEE AMPYUUNNN LUCEEEE!_" Teriak Happy kesakitan.

Lucy kemudian berpikir tentang sebuah ide yang luar biasa. (baginya)

"Nee! Erza, kamu mau kesana ga?"

"Hm? Boleh juga. "

"Sip! Kalau begitu aku bakal ajak—"

"Hah? Apa? Kamu mau ajak siapa?"

'_Gawat. . . kalau aku bilang aku bakal ajak Jellal-kun.. . entar dia ga jadi ikut lagi. . ._' batin Lucy berbicara.

"Ah! Gak kok! Gimana, kalau aku ngajak tim kita ajah rame-rame?"

"Oh, ya udah."

"Eh, Gray, Natsu! Lu pada ikut ya!"

"Eehh? Ngapain iku—" jawaban mereka terpotong oleh tangan Lucy yang mencubit mulut mereka agar tertutup.

"KALAU KALIAN GA IKUT, ERZA BAKAL MARAH.. . HAYO~ GIMANA? " Lucy berkata sambil tersenyum jengkel.

Membuat kedua pemuda itu jadi berpikir , _'Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa semua cewek di dunia ini menyeramkan?' _

"anu. . . kalau boleh, Juvia juga mau ikut. . ." sahut seorang gadis berambut biru laut dan model rambut unik itu.

"AHH! AYO! AYO!" sahut Lucy dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei. . Lucy. . ."

"Apa?"

"Juvia ingin Gray-sama yang memperbolehkannya, bukan Lucy yang memperbolehkan!" protes gadis itu.

"OHHOHOHOHO…! " tawa Lucy dengan ekspresi panic

"Kalau begitu, Gray! Juvia boleh ikut ga?" kata Lucy.

"Hah? Terserahlah. Yang penting jadi ajah." Jawab Gray

Mendengar jawaban itu, Juvia melompat-lompat dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang membuat orang-orang di guild semakin bingung.

"Yossh! Jadi besok ya kita perginya!" teriak Lucy.

"Iyaaa!" sahut kedua perempuan itu.

"iya…." Dan sahut kedua pemuda lainnya.

* * *

Author's Note :

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak ga jelas. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita Humor dan setengah Romance (nanti di chapter berikutnya). Seperti yang anda lihat, saya terinspirasi dari brosur Dufan yang lagi diskon #plak jadi ceritanya kayak gini deh, hehehe. Mohon minta kritik dan saran di Reviewnya , ya! Para Reader yang sudah membaca cerita saya! (_ _) maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan (_ _).


	2. Chapter 2

Hari yang ditentukan tiba. Semua orang berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya. Semua sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk lekas pergi. Situasi juga dipenuhi dengan suasana gembira, terkecuali para lelaki yang merasa dirinya terpaksa.

"Oi. . . Natsu. . ."

"Apa, Gray. . .?"

"Lu begadang ya kemaren?"

"Ga kok. Gua ga ngapa-ngapain. Emang kenapa?"

"Mata lu keliatan mau copot gitu." *gray's facepalm* #plak

"Iya, udah ga bisa dikedipin lagi nih."

"Mau gua lancarin ga, kedipan loe?"

"Gimana caranya?"

Kemudian gray merapalkan mantranya

"Ice Maker. . . hammer!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu langsung jawab,

"Mendingan ga usah. Ga guna. Yang ada mata gw makin kedalem dan ga bisa keluar."

"Oh, ya udah."

Yak betul sekali, seperti yang kalian bisa liat, mereka dipanggil ke Guild untuk berkumpul jam 6 pagi, dan keadaan mereka semua masih pada menerawang . Padahal taman bermain tersebut baru buka jam 9. Ga nyambung kan? #plak

"Aduh! Bisa diem ga sih? Lu pada sih enak ga begadang. Lah gue? Gue saking senangnya sampe lupa cara tidur 'tuh gimana!" kata Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir sedemikian rupa itu.

"Lucy ga usah coba ngelawak deh. . ." sahut kucing biru itu.

"Emang nungguin siapa sih, Luceeoooaaammm…" Sahut pemuda berambut merah muda itu sambil menguap selebar mungkin.

"Mau tahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ajah!"

"Sori ya, gua ga minta Tahu(makanan) dari tadi. Pagi-pagi jangan ngaco dong cuy." Sahut pemuda lainnya.

"Berisik!" balas Lucy.

"Iya 'tuh, Lucy, nungguin siapa lagi sih?" sahut Gadis berambut merah terurai itu.

"Yaah, ada deh. Ngomong-ngomong Erza, bisa ga sih pake baju yang santaian sedikit. . .? orang-orang bisa pada kabur ngeliat kita."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku lebih keren begini?" sahut Erza dengan tatapan bangga dan sedikit sombong di wajahnya.

"Yaah, apa kata ente ajah deh. . ."

Tiba-tiba, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut birumuda dengan tattoo di wajah kanannya.

"Yo. . ah.. semuanya. . .?"

Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan. Entah apa yang harus ia ucapkan, entah apa yang harus ia bicarakan.  
Tapi, disisi lain, Gadis yang bertampang dingin itu terkejut dan memerah begitu melihat _crush_-nya didepan matanya.

"Lucy. . ."  
"Hm..?"  
"Aku ga jadi ikut. . ."

#PLAAAAAKKKK! Plaakkkk! Plaaa…..kkkk! Pla…kkkkkk…. (ceritanya bergema)

"Kamu gimana sih, Erza! Udah hari yang ditentukan baru ga mau pergi! Harusnya ngomong dong dari kemaren!."

Entah mengapa, dibagian ini, Lucy menjadi lebih jantan dari biasanya. Yah, walaupun ini juga termasuk dari rencananya untuk membantu hubungan Jellal & Erza.

"Kamu ga bilang DIA bakal ikut!" Erza mulai salting.

"Kamu ga nanya!"

"Yah, seenggaknya kasih tahu kek!"

"Udahlah! Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi (yoiiiii..!). kita langsung pergi ajah."

'Kenapa Juvia ga ikutan dibagian iniii? Huuuuu.' Batin Juvia (sabar ya, nanti juga keluar kok)

Lalu dalam perjalanan. . .

"Ehm. . . kita lewat mana 'sih?" sahut Erza sambil mengedarai mobil sihir Itu.

(ceritanya Natsu ga punya penyakit mabok kendaraan)

"Belok kiri, belok kanan, muter-muter nyampe monas, terbang, loncat blablabla…" Sahut Natsu dengan asal-asalan

Gray yang kesal pun menyahut, "SOK TAHU LU NATSU, KAYAK DUKUN!"

"Enak ajah! Gw jampe-jampein nih!"

(Lho? Kok dari negeri sihir ke negeri dukun?)

"Berisik lu berdua! Gw panggilin jelangkung nih!" sahut Lucy.

(jiah, malah ikut-ikutan)

Lalu kemudian mereka sampai dipertigaan. Saat dipertigaan mereka bingung menentukan belok kiri atau belok kanan.

"Eh. Kita mau belok mana nih?" kata gadis berambut merah itu.

"KIRI!"

"KANAN!"

"DEPAN!"

"BELAKANG!"

"ATAS!"

"BAWAH!"

"…" Erza terdiam. "SIAPA SIH YANG NGOMONG?!"

"Emang ada yang ngomong? YEEEEEE ga ada tuh!" sahut Gray dan Natsu kompak.

Erza mulai kesal dengan perilaku mereka berdua, dan hampir merapalkan mantra. Lalu seketika Jellal berkata.

"Eh, Erza. nih ada peta." Sahut pemuda bertattoo itu.

"HEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADI SIH, HAH?!" bentak Erza

"A-ah-ah. I-t-tu aku baru sadar! Iya aku baru sadar! HAHAHAHAHA! " Jellal yang panic kemudian dengan spontan menjawab seperti itu.

'Bisa jantungan gua kalo ngeliat Erza tiap kali dipanggil kayak gini' batin Jellal

"Gray-sama!" Juvia angkat bicara ('tuh dapet bagian 'kan?)

"Apa?"

"Hari ini!"

"Hari ini…?"

"Gray—sa—ma…..!"

"Aku…?"

"Kayaknya lebih WOW deh hari ini~ " Sahut juvia sambil blushing

"Hah?" Gray melihat pakainya.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU! BOXER GUA, LU AMBIL YAA!" Gray sewot

(ceritanya ada efek suara 'kyaaa~' kyk di Fairy Tail aslinya)

"Iya lah, boxer murahan mendingan dibakar ajah."

Jawab Natsu sambil mempersiapkan jurus ampuhnya.

Erza dan Lucy yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran langsung berterirak secara kompak.

"BERISIK LU SEMUA!, NANTI GUA SUNAT LU PADA!"

…

…

….

…..

*langsung hening seketika*

- To Be continued~~

Author's note:

Moshimosu~! Gimana ceritanya? Buat pembaca yang udah setia untuk menunggu cerita ini hadir terima kasih ya ( _ _) saya juga mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan terbit(emang majalah?). Ngomong-ngomong, yang ada kata Dukun2nya itu, saya dapat refrensinya dari temen seangkatan dan sekelas saya yang bernama~ bel~~ (mulai alay) #plak.

Saya selalu ngakak ketika temen saya yang satu ini, sahut-sahutan di kelas, entah sama guru atau temen yang asyik lainnya. Dan sebagian besar dari lelucuon gaje itu adalah lelucuon saya sehari-hari, semoga berkenan~!

Mungkin ada beberapa readers yang penasaran

"KAPAN ROMANTISANNYA DIMULAI?!"

Sabar dulu ya, saya paling susah nentuin cerita romantis . oke? Saya pastikan deh, pasti romantisnya bakal jadi bagus kalau para readers sabar menunggu. XD sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih~! Byee~

(Satu hal lagi, perhatikan misteri yang akan diungkap berikutnya ya~~! )


	3. Chapter 3

Ahkirnya mereka sampai di melonggo begitu tahu bagaimana rupa Dufan yang sesungguhnya.

Jeritan orang yang naik jet coaster

Harum manis kembang gula yang bertebaran dimana-mana

Balon yang rupa-rupa warnanya, hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru #plak, itu lagu balonku.

Semuanya menghiasi pemandangan itu, yang membuat semuanya semakin terpukau.

Lalu Natsu berkata," GILA! Keren banget nih tempat! Banyak banget wahananya! Waahh! Waaahhh! Waaahhh! " # norak

"Terus, gw harus ganti nama Jokowi jadi JOKOWOOOWW getooh? " *alay mode on* sahut Gray.

"Iya dong! Gw ajah ngomong ' Wah!' masa' lu kagak 'sih? Kamseupay deh! Eww !Eew! " sahut Natsu dengan alaynya.

"Ga berani ah, entar mak bapaknya marah."

"Ya Elah, nge-_Less _ajah lu kayak bajaj"

Kemudian kedua orang alay tersebut saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Natsu, lu itu jangan gitu. Entar mirip yang di taman lawang lho yang kalo di lampu merahnya suka nyanyi ,' Bang~ SMS siapa ini bang,' Itu lho."

"Wah masih mending gua dong ya taman lawang. Daripada loe."

"Hah? Maksud?"

"Maksud gua mendingan gua mirip yang kayak di taman lawang. Daripada loe, yang di kebon jeruk."

"BERISIK! BISA BEDAIN BANCI AMA ALAY GA SIH?! JAUH-JAUH AMAT LU PADA NYEROCOSNYA!" sahut Lucy dengan sewot.

Mereka ahkirnya menyadari bagaimana seorang 'Lucy' bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih seram dibanding Erza sekalipun.

Oke, kita lanjut ke cerita aslinya atau yang lebih realistis.

Jadi, hal yang pertama mereka lakukan adalah. . NAIK JET COASTER!

Oke, jadi mereka duduk sesuai pasangan mereka dan pasangan yang paling antusias duduk dipaling depan. Ya anda tahulah.. . yaituu. NATSU DAN LUCY!

Lalu, yang duduk kedua setelah mereka adalah pasangan yang gak mau kalah. Anda tahu? Pasti dan tidak lain adalah GRAY DAN JUVIA! Yaaayyy #plak

Lalu pasangan yang lainnya adalah pasangan yang malu-malu kucing padahal sebenarnya dalam hati yang paling dalam dari yang terdalam dalam sedalam lautan samudra hindia terdalam sekalipun #abaikan, mereka ingin bermesraan di tempat yang cukup romantis itu… bisa ditebak oleh anda sekalian. Yaitu. . . yang terahkir tapi bukan berarti yang terahkir(?)…JELLAL DAN ERZA! (request-an xXKuchisaki HarukaXx =w=")

Oke,  
karena Lucy sudah membuat sedikit kekacauan tadi (dengan ngomel-ngomelin Natsu), susasana Lucy dan Natsu menjadi canggung.

Tapi secanggung-canggungnya pun, INI JET COASTER, DUDE, jadi ini waktunya untuk teriak-teriakan!

Lucy yang gemeteran karena melihat kecepatan dan ketinggian wahana tersebut, berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil memegang perangkat keamanan yang dipasang diwahana tersebut. Natsu pun sangat antusias hingga berteriak tak karuan. Saking tak karuannya hingga semburat api keluar dari mulutnya.

Lucy yang jijik pun bilang, "WOI NATSU! MUNTAH JANGAN DI TEMPAT GINI KEK, GA LEVEL TAU!" (teriak)

Natsu yang agak ga ngeti maksud Lucy nyahut, "TERUS DIMANA DONG? COMBERAN?"

"KAGAK! DI JAMBAANNN!"  
"MANA ADA JAMBAN DI JET COASTER LUCY!"  
"ADUUUH! DI WC LHA, NANTI PAS UDAH SAMPE BAWAH! LU PINTER ATO BEGO SIH?

Oke. Natsu terdiam. Bingung milih dia itu pinter atau bego.

Kita pass ke pasangan berikutnya.

"GRAAAYYYY-SAMAAAAA! JUVIA TAKUT NIIIHHHHH!"  
"TERUSS? GUA MUSTI NGAPAIN DONG?!"  
"PELUK JUVIAAAA!"  
"APA? SELUK?"  
"PELUKKKKKKK!"  
"HAH? TELUKK?"

"Capek ah, Gray-sama budeg."

"APA KATA LOE BARUSAN?"

'ya elah, giliran dikatain ajah, baru denger', batin Juvia.

Oke. Pasangan wanita yang ini pasrah karena kehebatan—salahpendengaran—yang dilakukan oleh Gray.

Oke pasangan berikutnya,

"ERZAAA…"  
"HM? ADA APA JELLAL?"  
"AKU MAU NGOMONG... SEBENARNYA…."  
"SEBENARNYAAA…"  
"SEBENARNYA… AKU ITU…."  
"KAMU ITU..?" Erza mulai tersipu.  
"MAU BILANG AMA KAMU KALAU….."  
"KALAU..?"  
"KALAU DARI TADI AKU ITU MERASAA…"  
"MERASAAA?"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KALAU…. AKU PERLU KE WC DARI TADI!"

Jiaaah, hati Erza terasa tertekan begitu mendengar apa yang Jellal ucapkan berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Erza harapkan. Maksudnya, romantis dikit napa?

- sesudah permainan Jet Coaster yang berakhir-

Semua gadis kesal akan perlakuan pasangan mereka. Seharusnya ini menjadi sebuah triple date yang menyenangkan. Pikir tiap individu masing-masing. Tapi kenyataan benar-benar berbeda dengan yang mereka impikan. Entah mengapa pasangan mereka begitu sulit mengerti isi hati mereka masing-masing. Dan terlebih lagi semua pasangan mereka terlihat bego.

Para pasangan mereka mulai berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Eh Natsu lu liatin deh 'tuh pada. Mood-nya langsung down gara-gara kita bercanda terus." Sahut Gray yang mengarah kan pandangannya pada Juvia dan lainnya.

"Mungkin gara-gara kita kurang romantis? Tapi menurut gua kita disini Cuma buat seneng-seneng 'kan?"

"Iya 'sih, tapi kalo kita seneng-seneng, sedangkan yang lainnya kagak, buat apa kita kesini."

"Kalo gitu, lu pada mau ga menghibur semuanya?" Jellal memberi usulan.

"Mau sih Cuma gimana caranya? Stripping Contest? Badan mana yang sixpacknya paling WOW gitu?" Jawab Gray—spontan.

"Gila! Kagak lha, udah eneg kali 'tuh cewek ngeliat orang stripping. Apalagi lu."

'what? Sesering itukah gua stripping?' batin Gray. (lu mah tiap episode kali Gray)

"Gimana kalo kita hibur pakai…." Jellal berbisik lebih pelan lagi pada dua pemuda lainnya agar tak satupun gadis tahu tentang renca mereka.

"Nah, Natsu! Cari kualitas yang paling baik ya!"

"OKE!" Natsu lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Selagi Natsu pergi, Gray dan Jella berusaha untuk meraya kedua gadis itu.

"Juvia…"  
"_Nani?_ Gray-sama?"

"Kok kamu marah 'sih?"

"Gray-sama _Hidoi-ssu_. Juvia 'kan Cuma minta Gray-sama berbuat Romantis biar kata Cuma kali ini saja. Juvia tak menyangka ternyata Gray-sama lebih dingin dari yang Juvia kira."

"Jangan gitu dong. Aku 'kan ga berpikir kalau ternyata tujuan pergi kali ini untuk kencan. Aku kira Cuma buat bersenang-senang. Maaf ya. Jangan sedih lagi."

"Gray….-sama…. Ukh.." Juvia lalu blushing dan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Hah? Jangan nangis dong! Mau aku traktirin apa? Kembang gula? Cup-cup-cup, tang ting tung ting tang ting tung." Sahut Gray sambil panic melihatnya.

Lucy hanya bisa memandang dua orang itu. Enak sekali rasanya jika Natsu juga berperilaku seperti itu. Atau paling tidak, ia memberi sedikit perhatian padanya. Lucy kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya, melihat seorang pemuda sedang merayu sang gadis.

"Nee, Erza…."

"Nani?"  
"Kamu lagi marah ya…?"  
"Kagak ! Lagi Salto! " *erza masang wajah You don't say*  
"Ish, kok jawabnya gitu amat 'sih?"  
"Suka-suka. Mulut-mulut gua kok elu yang repot?"

'Aduh…. Serem banget. Ga kuat gua. Tapi mau gak mau musti dilakukan.' Batin Jellal

"Kau ingat disaat kita pertama bertemu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memuji warna rambutmu bukan? Uraian warna scarlet yang ada di rambutmu."

"uh-huh…" jawab Erza sambil memanggut.

"Warnanya seperti warna senja bukan? "

Erza terdiam. Tertegun mendengar omongan Jellal yang beda dari biasanya.

"Senja itu terdiri dari beberapa warna. Tiap warna melukiskan sebuah kata. Beribu-ribu kata ada di sana. Dan beribu-ribu kata pula itu melukiskan dirimu."

"E—eh? Dasar. Kau paling cuma gombal belaka."

"Aku serius. Sore ini, mari kita lihat senja itu bersama-sama. Senja yang melukiskan dirimu. "

Jellal memberi senyuman diantara kata-kata manis itu. Erza memerah. Semburat merah itu membuatnya semakin manis.

Oke. Lucy benar-benar cemburu. Pasangan yang lain sedang lovey-dovey, tapi dia? Apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya memandang tingkah laku pasangan yang lain tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya.

Dari jauh, dilihat Natsu berlari balik ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ehh? Apa?"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu! Sebentar yaa."

"hmm.." gumam Lucy sambil menganggukan kepalanya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu kembali sambil membawa barang yang mereka diskusikan.

"Natsu.. apa itu?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah benda tersebut.

"Ini? Oh ini… Hey Gray! Jellal! Sini!" kata Natsu sembari berteriak.

Gray yang lupa dengan nama benda itu pun spontan berkata ,

"Natsu, itu gitar 'kan?"  
"Bukan, kayaknya sih Piano."  
"Cara maennya gimana?"  
"Digesek."  
"Pake apa?"  
"Setrika"

"HADUHHHHHH! LU PADA PUNYA OTAK KAGAK SIH? KAGAK BISA LIAT APA ITU NAMANYA CELLO ?!"

Lucy yang berteriak gara-gara saking gregetannya pun ternyata juga salah mengucapkan alat musik.

Erza pun langsung menepuk bahu Lucy sambil berbisik.

'Oi Lucy, itu nama alat musiknya emang gitar. Kok kamu bisa-bisaan jawabnya cello?'  
'Eh? Masa' sih? Bukannya cello juga segede itu ya?'  
'Iya 'sih, tapi 'kan cello mainnya digesek, bukan di stramming kayak itu.'  
'Tapi 'kan kata mereka itu digesek.'

Hening sejenak.

"KAMU 'TUH LEBIH PERCAYA DIA ATAU AKU?'

"Eh?"

"PERCAYA DIA ATAU AKU?! DIA ATAU AKU?!"

(kok kaya iklan ya?)

"Iya deh, itu namanya gitar." Lucy ngalah ama Erza.

"Jadi? Kalian mau ngapain dengan gitar itu?" Tanya juvia penasaran.

"Kami mau nyetrika!" teriak natsu dengan polosnya sambil bawa setrikaan.

BUGH!

Jellal pun memukul kepala Natsu.

"Serius deh Natsuuu. Bego lu ga nahan ya, pengen nangis gua punya temen kayak luuu." Kata jellal sambil ngelus dada.

"Sebenernya kami mau nyanyiin lagu nih. Cuma masih ragu apakah ini lagunya menghibur kalian atau kagak." Untuk pertama kalinya Gray berkata dengan penuh wibawa.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Erza dengan wajah nyolotnya.

"Dengerin ajah nanti."

"Siap? Natsu? Gray?" sahut Jellal menyiapkan aba-aba.

"Iya." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

.

.

.

.

.To Be Continued.

* * *

Author's lil' message : Gommen minna " Hiatusnya terlalu lama yaa =w=" aku bahkan udh lupa kapan terakhir kali aku upload. Nah. Akhirnya aku selesai membuat chapter ketiga ini. Agak kesel ya gara" lagu yang mau dinyanyiin sama para cowok-cowok itu dipotong? Hehe, sumaranai ya, author masih bingung mikirin lagunya, klo ada saran, boleh minta? Hehe. Sangkyuu buat yang sudah setia menunggu. Just wait for the next chapter to come again 'w')/ ja naa.


End file.
